The Call
by Saja Natalia
Summary: When Rin winds up in the hospital again, Haru makes her make a promise. Bad summary, good fic. RinHatsu songfic


Author's note: This is my first songfic. I'm not surprised if it's bad. I've only ever read 3 songfics. Ever. So this one might not be too great. Anyway, please read it, because I put a lot of work into it, and since my last RinHatsu wasn't that great, I figured they deserved a better fic.

Please enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the characters, names, situations, etc. I don't even own The Call (No More Crying) by Inept, either.

"_Rin_!" Haru ran towards the room at the end of the hall. The moment he had heard that horrible sound, the thud of her body hitting the ground, he had been bent on one thing - finding her.

Bursting into the room, Haru's attention snapped to the girl lying on the ground. "Rin." It was his only word, his only thought.

**Hear the call, I run to the room where she's lying on the floor.**

Haru ran towards Rin, dropping to his knees next to her, only to see that she was unconscious. She didn't have any visible injuries, save for those from falling. "What happened?" Haru asked the air in front of him.

His eyes trailed to the bottle to his right, resting under Rin's desk. It was chipped, and a piece of it lay near, as if it had fallen recently.

**Spent by pills in an effort to let go to speak louder than her voice.**

**A picture of this world without beauty**

"Why?" he asked, hot tears running down his cheeks. "What would make you do this?" His eyes searched the room for something that could answer him. Anything at all.

They fell on a letter, a simple piece of paper that remained crumpled up in Rin's hand. Carefully, Haru extracted the note, fearing what it might say, but knowing all the same he had to read it now that it was in his hands.

**How do you say how do you say  
that your life's worth nothing?**

Carefully unfolding the letter, Haru began to read what Rin had written.

_No more. I can't do this anymore. Please understand. Please do. This is my decision, and there's nothing you can do to change it. Nothing. _

_Please don't cry. I'm not worth your tears._

**How do you lose how do you lose  
it enough to want to die?**

_I know now. I'm not needed. Not anymore. Haru doesn't need me, my family doesn't need me, and I don't need me. Not anymore. _

_Never again will I spread my darkness to those around me. Never again._

_Goodbye._

**How do you say How do you say  
that your life's worth nothing more to you?**

Haru crumpled up the note, ripping it apart and flinging the pieces everywhere. Grabbing her light frame, Haru held her to his body, stroking her hair while tears fell to rest upon the ground. Closing his eyes, Haru just let go, letting everything come out. Opening his mouth, he was only able to whisper one word. "Why?"

-------

Haru stood in the hospital, completely dazed and his eyes red from crying. Momiji had found the two of them and had called Hatori, who had forwarded Rin to the hospital. She had been unconscious for days now, but Haru went every day, all the same.

"Sir?" the nurse asked him. "I've just been informed that the young lady has woken up."

Haru stared blankly at the nurse for a few seconds before the words registered as truth. His face lighting up, he ran past her towards Rin's room, ignoring the shouts that came after him.

Throwing open the door, he didn't notice the nurse as she let out a cry.

"Rin!" Haru whispered, taken aback. She was seated in her bed, a few IV's stuck in her arms, pumping odd fluids into her. The sight of him made her gasp, her brain unable to comprehend that she was still alive.

"Haru, I'm so sorry!" she announced, her brain finally kicking in. "I'm so, so sorry!"

**She tries hard to forget and I know and she knows this wasn't right.**

Haru nodded, rushing towards her, and wrapping her in an embrace, not caring about anything else in the world. Not at that moment.

A confused expression found its way across her face, showing just how shocked she was to be alive, and even to be touching another human. Suddenly, she shoved Haru back from her, determination in her eyes.

"_I promise I'll never hurt anyone again! I won't scare you like that ever again_!" she yelled suddenly, tears flowing down her cheeks. "_Not you, not me! Never_!"

**Sitting with this look of confusion breathing heavy**

**and then she screams as loud as she can,  
"I will never let me down again." No.** Haru wrapped her in his arms again, stroking her hair. "It's all right. It's over now, Rin. It's all done, but we still need you. Everyone does."

**We will, we will find a way for you!  
To know, to know how much we will be right here.**

And then, Haru pushed her back from him so he could see her face. "I need you. I love you. And I always will." Never had he said such true words, words from the deepest parts of his heart.

Rin looked him in the eyes, searching as if to make sure it was true. Then her eyes softened and she slipped her arms around his neck, pulling his forward and kissing him hard. Haru held her, knowing that he would never want to be anywhere else, knowing that right then, he was complete.

**Take the time to open your eyes and see you will always be apart of me.**

She released him, startled to see through her blurred eyes the tears running down Haru's face. He reached forward, cupping her head in his hand. Then, ignoring his own worries, he wiped away one of her tears with his thumb.

"Don't ever think you aren't needed again, Rin," Haru said, his voice shaking. "Not until I'm dead. I don't want you to lie anymore, not to yourself, not to me, and not to the world."

She nodded weakly, tears splattering her clothing. "I won't."

Haru smiled, kissing her lightly, her tears leaving a salty taste on his tongue. "Good."

**No more crying put your arms around me let it all drip out.**

So what do you think? I think it's decent. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
